The One-Eyed Man
by tashy-lou
Summary: Blue Moon meets Slade


"_Ahh!_" Blue Moon cried out in pain as she rolled across the floor. She reached forwards and tried to push herself upwards but her arm hurt too much and she collapsed back down to the floor. She could hear his footsteps approaching. Slow and relaxed, like this was hardly an effort for him.

She tried again, with her other arm this time and managed to get on all fours. She crawled away, her left arm cradled to her body, trying not to cry out from pain again. Red X had told her about people like him; they sense weakness and they prey on it.

Red. Where was he right now? Probably off robbing some place or messing with the Titans as usual. He had no idea she was here. She had snuck out after he left for the night. No one knew where she was and he wouldn't get back and realise she was missing until dawn. She blinked her eyes under the mask. She could be dead by then.

Blue reached the far wall and used it to turn herself round. She sat with her back to the wall and watched as he approached. She was panting with the effort of just crawling a few feet but after everything he had done he wasn't breathing heavily at all.

He stood in front of her and she watched helplessly as he reached for his belt. The man pulled out a gun and Blue's whole body tensed. She really was going to die. Right here. Right now. And no one would know until it was too late. She tried to move to stand but without thinking put her weight on her bad arm and collapsed back down.

The man seemed to be amused by her efforts. There was no way to tell for sure since he was wearing a mask but a man like that had to be.

She looked up at him, trying and failing to meet his one eye. She wanted to be brave, to look death straight in the face as she was sure Red would have done, that or her would have found some way to escape but Blue was pretty sure that wasn't an option for her right now.

The man reached out towards her and her body seemed to tense all over again, she could barely move for fear of what he would do. He placed a hand on top of her head and she closed her eyes. She felt a slight tug then suddenly she could breath slightly easier as wet fabric was pulled from over her face. She felt her twin braids fall on her shoulders out from where they had been tucked away in her mask.

She looked up at the man again, wondering why he had decided to remove her mask first, was he simply interested in seeing her face before she died. she realised for a second that if anyone other than Red found her body maskless then it could put him and her whole family in danger.

The man placed a hand under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him properly. This time she couldn't stop the tears from leaving her eyes.

He let her head drop back down and she leaned against the wall. He knelt down beside her and she felt his hot breath on the side of her face as he spoke to her, his voice cold and metallic possibly from the mask he wore.

"_Consider this a message. If you or your little friend start interfering with my plans I will get rid of both of you_."

He took out the gun again and stood up. There was a loud crack and at the same time a sharp pain in the back of her head. Blue collapsed on the floor and her last thought was how the colour of the blood reminded her of Red.

"Jane. Jane! Wake up. Please, please wake up."

Blue opened her eyes slowly and stared at the person leaning over her. The person who had been calling her name. Seeing the white skull hovering over her face should have scared her but it had become so familiar now that it didn't bother her in the slightest, in fact it was a comfort to see.

"Red…?"

Her voice was shaking and there was a pain in the back of her head. What had happened?

"You were attacked. A really bad guy."

She nodded then winced in pain at the motion.

He sighed. "Come on kid. Let's get you home."

The two of them sat in silence, leaning against the bedroom wall. In all the time it took to get her bandaged up and a splint on her arm he hadn't taken off his mask. She supposed it made him feel braver than he actually was.

"He took off your mask?"

It wasn't really a question. He had found her. He knew that.

She nodded anyway.

"He can figure out your identity then...mine too."

She nodded again, trying to hold back the tears. She wasn't a little kid; she was thirteen for goodness sake.

"I'm sorry Ja-...Red. This is all my fault, I was so stupid."

Red shook his head and placed an arm round the girl's shoulders.

He pulled off his mask and his dark hair fell across his eye.

"We'll get through this, J."

His voice was so much kinder without the mask. He took a deep breath, like he was readying himself for something.

"I think you should go back to Dad for now though."

She nodded.

"It would be safer for the both of us if you are away from that man. I can take care of myself but you...I'll only worry about you."

She gave her brother a sad smile and placed her hand on his.

"This sucks."

"Everything sucks. Wanna talk about it?"

She laughed and rested her head on Re- no, Jacky's shoulder.


End file.
